Beacon's own brand of insanity
by Tantricoverload5
Summary: A jackass with a silver tongue. A sadistic mute with an attitude. A psychologically scarred overachiever. And a genius with low self esteem. Watch as these four different people try their best to coexist and NOT kill each other. After all, they do have to live together for the next four years
1. One guy one bus

Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs

 **Trailer 1: Public transport sucks.**

A medium sized blue bus was currently parked near a bus stop across the street. Most of the people that were in the public vehicle had stepped out. All except one. A tall, caucasian, male ,and lanky teenager and warm brown eyes was the only one sitting at the back of the bus wearing a grey jacket with blue sleeves and white cuffs, he was also wearing blue jeans and black rubber shoes. Large blue and black head phones adorned his head along with his gel covered black hair with a few strands of blue. The teen looked like he was lost in whatever song was playing on his headphones and didn't notice when a bunch of suspicous looking men boarded the bus.

The men all wore white sleeveless shirts (with the White Fang insignia) with a Grimm mask covered their faces. Another noticeable thing about them was their different animalistic qualities ( like cat ears, lizard tails, etc.). They looked like a bunch of ninjas with monster masks. The last one who entered was a bit different. He was a raven haired man wearing a black suit and had a unusual looking limbs. The most noticable thing about him though was a large horse looking head. The ofher men who were obviously the grunts held the driver down while the horse-man glared at him. The other grunts went further in the bus to see if anyone else was there.

"So, I heard about your... unwillingness to serve us faunus. Any particular reason for that?" Asked the horse-man.

"I want nothing to do with you second-rate degenerates! You faunus are nothing but scum!" Retorted the bus driver to the horse-man. This however got him a strong kick to the stomach which made the bus driver almost keel over in pain (if the grunts weren't holding him up.)

"Wh-who are you people anyway?" Asked the bus driver weakly.

"Why, just call me Gaiem Equiest, and we are the White Fang." Replied the horse-man.

Meanwhile at the back one of the animal-like grunts (with a horn on top of the cranium) found the headphone wearing teen. The grunt growled at the teen, but he was still daydreaming.

"Hey you! Put your hands up the air and give us your things!" Yelled the grunt as he took the headphone off. This proved to be a mistake as the one of the teen's hands reached up and grabbed the arm of the grunt that had his headphones. The raven-haired (with a blue stripe) teen quickly stood up and gave the grunt a glare.

"Look, guys. I know you faunus are striving for equality and all that,and I support your desicion, heck some of my friends are ones. But if you try to rob me, well, sucks to be you." Said the teen.

 **(Music begins here: Noragami- Goya wa Machiawase (opening 1) English Cover Natewantstobattle)**

Before the grunt could even comprehend what the teen meant, the raven haired teen grabbed him by the horn and kneed him in the face so hard the grunt's nose was broken, and was promptly tossed aside. The weirdly haired teen calmly picked up his headphones and wore it.

The other faunus grunts saw this and went to attack the (now) headphone clad teen. The music lover, however, smirked and grabbed a small ring from his pocket and stabbed it at his hand. A large chain with gun like handles appeared from it as it was covered with the teen's blood. Biting his lip, the black-and-blunette spun the nunchuck-like weapon around (with difficulty due to the small space) and aimed the handle to the nearest faunus grunt , hitting him the forehead and knocking the grunt down.

" Headshot!" Teased the weapon weilding teen.

A cheetah-like faunus dashed at the not-so-defenseless teen with claws bared aiming at the teen's head. The grunt, however found his claw wrapped around chains as the teen winked at him and slammed his face to one of the bus' seats (knocking him out in the process).

At this point, other Faunus pulled out their long ranged weapons and started to shoot at the headphone clad teen. The bullets whizzed at the teen, but at the last second an invisible wall of air deflected them. The chain weilding combatant swiftly countered by throwing one of the handles of the nunchuck at his foes, with a gust of wind following.

Unfortunately, It was at this point when Gaiem realized that some of his men were getting beat up and let go of the now bleeding bus driver.

"Keep 'em warm for meh boys! Im a gonna deal with this pest." Said Gaiem as he grabbed a pair of horse-shoe like brass knuckles from his jacket, a cruel smile on his (horse-like) face.

The headphone wearing teen was now using the chains as a counter attack against a few faunus grunts. A particular cat like grunt lunged at him, but he saw this coming and used the grunt he was currently grappling with (a boar-like faunus) as a shield. The cat-like faunus' eyes widened as she crashed towards the faunus meat shield. The teen laughed at this and remarked:

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

 **(Music Ends.)**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You playing hero, boy?" Quipped the horse-faced Gaiem.

"Nah, one of your goons tried to rob me. Didn't work out for him." Countered the jacket clad teen. He stepping back a bit, closer to one of the bus' windows as he fiddled with his weapon a bit.

"You got some spunk, kid. Tell meh, what's your name?" Asked the horse-faced Gaiem as he too, readied his weapon.

"My name's Rej and this, is Magnum Tesla!" Said the tall teen as his weapon formed into a gun and shot at Adam with lightning rounds. The horse faunus shot back with his own brass knuckle's earth rounds , effectively canceling out Magnum Tesla's lightning rounds. ReJ's eyes widened and he dove out of the bus window at his side, the rounds nearly hitting him. Rej used a bit of aura to soften his landing as he looked behind him and sighed.

The chain weilding combatant glared at the bus as he heard the engines start.

"Oh no you don't!" Muttered Rej as his Magnum Tesla shot out it's own chains as it clung to one of the axel's of the bus and used the other handle to shoot at a building (still with it's own chains).

As the bus began to accelarate it found that it couldn't move. The bus just accelarated faster and the axel gave out, causing it to stop moving entirely. Rej grinned and retracted his Magnum Tesla to it's basic chain form. With a cocky smirk he turned around and started to walk away, suddenly Adam the horse-man emerged from the reckage with a pissed looking face, and his brass knuckle/guns glowing brightly.

"Your gonna pay for that child!" Growled Gaiem.

"Cash or credits?" Replied the teen cheekily.

Gaiem looked back and saw other grunts standing behind him. He gave them a look and said:"Well, what are you waiting for? Get him!"

 **(Music begins here: This is the day by Jeff &Casey Williams)**

The mob of faunus rushed at Rej. The teen just donned a shit-eating grin and jumped into the fray with Magnum Tesla in nunchuck mode. They were all shocked by the speed and precision of Rej, who took them like a whirlwind. One by one, they started to fall down like bowling pins until no one was left standing.

Gaiem looked a bit shocked but formed a fighting stance nontheless. Adam quickly blasted earth dust rounds at the raven-haired teen.

"Son of a..." Rej trailed of as he deflected some of the shots using his Magnum Tesla and parkour rolled through some. When Rej got up, however, the horse-like faunus was already starting an attack with a right hook.

Even though Rej was pretty tall, he still side stepped away from the horse faunus, wrapped the right arm with his Magnum Tesla's chains, and then kneed Adam in the ribs. Rej wasn't anywhere close to done yet, as he push kicked the horse-looking faunus away and proceeded to strike him in many places using Magnum Tesla's nunchuck-like handles.

"Having fun yet!?" Roared Rej as he kept on his flurry of attacks. Adam merely growled in response.

Despite the onslaught on Adam, the horse-like faunus caught one of Magnum Tesla's chain strikes and pulled Rej closer. The teen looked a bit shocked at this counter attack but he still held a cocky smirk on his face. As the hooved faunus got in closer for an upper cut, Rej shifted Magnum Tesla into pistol mode and shot lightning dust rounds at Adam. The shot found a target in the form of Adam's eyes and throat, causing him to spasm.

Although Rej's counter attack worked somewhat, he wasn't prepared for Adam to simply throw him aside. Specifically towards a lamp post.

"Jesus,Mary, Joseph! That hurt..." Groaned Rej as he struggled to get on his feet.

"What, over already?" Taunted Rej with a condescending and teasing tone.

"... DIE!" Yelled Adam in rage as tremors began to appear in the vicinity. The horse-like faunus appeared upon Rej in mere seconds as he prepared to decapitate his enemy with a single punch.

"I am the lightning in my bones, the marble under- a screw it. Imma finish this." Said Rej before he used his semblance again to super charge his Magnum Tesla (which was in its pistol form) .The chain weilding combatant blasted at Adam with a whirlwind of air, slowing the horse like faunus immensly and his semblance working in overdrive. Less than a few seconds after Rej released his attack he rolled to the side and waited for Adam's counter attack.

The hooved faunus was a bit fazed from the attack but was still able to fight. The moment he reared his ugly head Rej through his Magnum Tesla around Adam's neck and pulled at the chain while launching himself at the horse like faunus. Adam tried to counter but Rej tightened the chains that were around his kneck causing Adam to choke.

Rej closed the distance between them and smacked the other handle of Magnum Tesla at Adam's cranium, and when the faunus keeled over, a quickly kneed him in the face. After that Adam was forced to the side but the teen just pulled at Magnum Tesla to keep the fight close quartered. The onslaught of attack Continued and finally Rej finished the fight by throwing Adam across the street using his Magnum Tesla.

 **(Music ends here)**

"Look's like your horse shoe didn't give you enough luck, did it?" Quipped Rej to Adam's unconscious form. The Magnum Tesla morphed back into a ring and Rej put it in his pocket.

"Sigh, this is gonna be a long walk home." Muttered Rej as he hobbled over to the unconscious form of Adam and started to sort through his pocket.

The teen also went inside the bus to check if the driver was alright. After seeing that he was still breathing Rej pick pocketed other knocked out grunts.

"342 liens in cash? Man, this is barely a win." Said Rej out loud when he started to walk home.

"Well, that is not exactly what a good hunter-in-training does, is it?" Spoke an unfamiliar voice. Rej quickly spun around and formed a fighting stance.

"Alright pal, I dunno what your deal is-! Wait a minute, Professor Ozpin?"

"Hmm you did quite a good job neutralizing the threat. Only minor collateral damages. But, you were a bit cocky in your battle and nearly cost you the fight. Also, please observe your behaviour. I do not want any delinquents running around in my school." Analyzed Professor Ozpin.

"So do you just wait around in the street telling hunters in training what they did right and wrong or-! Wait, what did you mean by attending your school-?" Said Rej but as those words left his mouth, he found the ivory haired Professor to be gone. Only a manila envelope left in his place.

The chain weilder picked up the envelope and opened it.

"Well, this is gonna be an interesting year." Said Rej.

 _The Wisecrack_


	2. Tsuki de anata no ōkami

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except for the OCs and the story.**

 **(Music begins here: Ballade in G minor Op. 23 Chopin)**

Inside one of the largest opera houses in Remnant, a different type of art is being pmade. Music. The place was jam packed with numerous amounts of people. Some were their for the music, others were their because they had to. But most, came there to hear the music of the girl named Chamomile. Chamomile Raven to be precise.

Her long violet hair was moist with sweat as she calmly played the Grand Piano in the middle of the stage. She was covered with one of the finest silk in the 5 kingdoms. But the most eye catching thing about her was that she had little wolf ears on top of her head. Most people, though, did not mind the young girl being a faunus but instead focused on her mesmerizing piano playing.

The young girl calmly pressed the keys on the piano before slowly moving to another key. Truth be told, the slow paced music was irritating her. She favored a faster paced song. Still, this song was already mesmerizing the crowds, so she just put those thoughts at the back of her head. The violet haired girl was swept away from her light thoughts as she felt herself nearing the end of this piece.

The audience loomed in anticipation as they realized that the piece was nearing the climax. They were swayed by the song's slow pace turning into moderate one. If one looked closely, a few people in the audience were crying. The song got closer and closer to the ending, giving the audience goosebumps.

The violet haired girl's lax face turned into a concentrated one as she delivered a spine-tingling finale. A chorus of claps and standing ovations barraged her. Her extra set of ears twitched due to the sheer volume of noise inside the Opera house. An announcer came on stage with a microphone looking a bit teary eyed.

 **(music ends here)**

"That was -sniff- Chamomile Raven -sniff- everyone." Announced the announcer. Chamomile smiled curtly and then took the hem of her dress's skirt part and bowed. The announcer then escorted her out of the stage while trembling slightly. A huge round of applause barraged Chamomile's extra set of ears before she was escorted off stage.

A huge luxurious waiting room was presented to the violet haired girl by the fidgeting announcer before he scurried of to go back to the stage. This left Chamomile to her own thoughts. Her brilliant amber eyes scanned the room. They eventually landed on an expensive looking mirror. The wolf eared faunus eventually gravitated towards the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her creamy white skin glistened with sweat as her white silk dress hugged her child like body. Chamomile's eyes eventually ventured upwards as she looked at her own face.

The wolf ears stood proudly on her head, although personally, Chamomile felt the opposite abouf them. Her innocent looking face frowned as she thought of her imperfections. The violet haired faunus was interrupted from her thoughts when her extra set of ears picked up the sound of a scroll ringing.

It took the amber-eyed faunus a while to realize that it was hers and immediately went to get it from her purse. It was a text message, but then again, it was the only means to a two way communication with her.

The message read:

Alfiehelp- Miss Chamomile, would u like me to pick you up from the Fababier Opera house?

The female faunus's lips turned upward as she read this. Knowing that Alfie would pick her up if she didn't reply quickly, she texted back quickly.

You: No tnx. Pick me up at Cobalt st. near the MFC restaurant.

After that, the Violet haired teen immediately placed her phone in her purse. She also put on a black cardigan to cover her dress and changed her foot wear into flat-heeled ones. The young faunus then grabbed an umbrella like object that was near the exit of the room. Chamomile immediately vacated the room afterwards to avoid getting caught up in a sea of news reporters and journalists. Chamomile briskly exited the opera house and walked out in the cold dark streets.

A barrage of mixtures of sounds assaulted the youg faunus's extra set of ears as she walked across the traffic-filled streets. A few people leered at her while she was walking past them, but she payed them no mind. The lights and sounds of the street she was walking on made her flinch and wince every once and awhile. The sounds was a bit too much after all.

Chamomile made a swift turn into a nearby alleys for a short cut, and a little bit of solace as well. That didn't last long though, because she heard quiet breathing through out the alley. Again, the young faunus did not mind. After all, she could easily take care of them if they gave her any trouble. Her suspicions were confirmed because when she entered a rather spacious part of the alley, a group of thugs surrounded her. She just tightened her grip on her umbrella-like object and thought of a plan.

"Well, well guys. It looks like we got ourselves a dirty effing faunus here!" Said one of the men that surrounded her. The man pulled out a small sword and pointed it threateningly at her. She would've attacked sooner if a voice didn't cut her out.

"Oi, mate! That's a little kid ya got there. The bloody child might not even have that much Lien." Said one of the thugs that surrounded her.

"Ooohh, I always wanted to know what a child felt like while I fu-!"

"That's just freaking disgusting Jasper!" Cut off another man from the group.

"Regardless, we'll still plunder her dry." Said the british sounding guy from earlier.

"Who the Oum says plunder any-" The man was inrerrupted from his sentence when the girl suddenly jammed the butt of her umbrella-like weapon revealing the end to be a claw-like object. Chamomile then used the other end, which turned into a rifle, and shot the guy who was aiming the short sword at her on the hand (tearing it off in the proccess).

"Oh my freaking Oum get-!" Started one of the men before he was interrupted by the claw like object shooting at him and grabbing his face like a grappling hook. Another man tried to attack her but she just jabbed the (rifle) end at his solar plexus and made the air go out of his lungs. After that, she swung the weapon around, taking the guy whose face was still being grabbed by the grappling hook like end with it, and used the poor man as a flail of sorts.

Most of the men had taken out their weapons (which were short swords) out at this point and tried to slash the young faunus, but she was far too nimble. Letting go of the man's face, the claw like obhect then enclosed (too make it look like a robot's fist) and then Chamomile fired it at the man's face, hitting him square on the jaw. Her wolf ears twitched as she heard a man try to slash her from behind. A quick thrust from her weapon remedied that however.

One by one, the men started to fall. Until finally, Chamomile used the claw end of her weapon to whack the last man into unconsciousness. All the while a manic grin rested upon her lips.

 _Silence._


	3. Guitar hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and OC characters.**

 **Trailer three: People really should stay out of Alleys**

A large crowd was gathered in front of a caucasian man, who looked no older than 17. In the teen's hands was an unusual looking, white guitar (with red designs at the side). But the most eye catching thing about the teen was... Well, a large scar across his right brow. His sea green eyes. The teen was wearing a white and jacket-like peice of clothing. The only difference between it and a jacket was that it reached up to his thighs in length (like a trench coat). A black sash covered his waist and golden yellow covered the lower part of his sleeves. Maroon slacks covered his lower body along with a pair of... Roman grieves?

Not that much people looked at his lower body because they were to busy looking up at him. Too mesmerized by his guitar playing.

"Oh I miss you-ooh-ooh." Sang the brunette teen while strumming his unusual looking guitar.

"Without you I just don't fit in." The brunette strummed his guitar with expert precision. He didn't even look like he was focused. In fact the song he was singing made him,remember somebody that he used to know.

Imagination

"You blockhead! You ate all of my canelés!"

Imagination end

"Eveybody's got somebody, everybody's got somebody, every body's got somebody but me." The teen stopped singing and strumming as a small smile graced his lips. It turned into abfrown however when the crowd went wild and a few people put some money on his guitar's guitar case.

"WOOOOHHHH! You rock! Play Sing next!" Shouted a male voice in the crowd.

"No! Play I'm not the only one!" Shouted another voice in the crowd, this time, a female.

"Im Yours!"

"Shut up and dance with me!"

"Photograph!"

The guitarist's sea green eyes narrowed a bit before something in his mind clicked. He raised his hand and motioned for the crowd to quiet down. A few murmured while others shuddered in anticipation.

"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes." Sang the guitar playing teen in perfect unison with his strumming. The crowd broke in to cheers even if it was just the beginning of the song.

"But it's the only thing that I know." His sea green eyes began to flicker, as he began to space out again. His singing and strumming did not even falter. In fact, they only began to sound better.

" When it gets hard, you know it can get hard."

Imagination

"Face it tiger, you just hit jackpot!"

Imagination end.

"So you can keep me, in the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holding me close until our eyes meet."The teen's lips transformed into a genuine smile as he reflected the memory.

"You won't ever be alone. And if you hurt me its okay baby only words bleed." This particular line of lyrics caused the guitarist to reflect on other memories.

Imagination

"I... I'm sorry. But, you are in my way. So, stay away!"

Imagination end.

"You can keep me, inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen, right next to your heart beat where I should be." The guitarist scowled a bit, which caused his strumming to falter. It took a few seconds for him to notice this, but he he immediately picked up the pace.

"Keep it deep within your sooouuul. And if you hurt me, that's okay baby only words bleed. Inside these pages just hold me." The guitar playing teen strummed with renewed vigor as he wanted to end the song quickly.

"I won't ever let you go, wait for me to come home." His sea green eyesopened and shut, as he remembered a lot of things happening in beacause of the song. Some good, some bad. Mostly memorable though.

The crowd went wild after he stopped playing and singing. They shouted more songs and put more money inside the open guitar case. The brunette guitarist, however, had enough. He put his hands up and flailed them.

"Um, guys. Guys! I appreciate and thank those of you who gave me donations and my fans. I would like to play more songs for you, but unfortunately, I have to go home." A series of murmurs of disappointment ran through the crowd, interrupting the guitarist for a bit.

"But I'll still be playing here tomorrow so... Yeah, goodnight and goodbye." Continued fhe teen awkwardly. The disappointed crowd quickly dispersed afterwards and so did the teen, after he gathered his equipment of course.

The brunette walked the streets of Neo York city with his guitar (in a guitar case of course) slung to his back. There was enough Lien in that to keep him fed and hydrated for about a week, if he rationed it well enough. The brunette guitarist sighed, he didn't want the money. He was just sulking of in the park one day while playing his guitar with his guitar case open in front of him when suddenly a few passerbys gave him a tip. Then a crowd followed. And eventually, he had a mob of fans, and donors. Even though he really didn't mean to get the money off of guitar playing, he didn't complain. He had roughly around 12,000 Lien with him after a month of playing guitar in the park.

The teen scowled a bit when he remembered a far away memory. One that told him to use great power responisbly. Someone that was far gone. Was this using his talents for good? Or was it just a selfish ploy to get money. He did not know anymore. Nothing was making sense to him anymore anyways, especially in the last six months.

The brunette teen was interrupted from his musings however, when a yelp alerted him to a nearby alley. His sight was quickly barraged with white outlines of his surroundings. But the interesting part was the green and red outlines. They looked like an outline of human people. The only difference was, there were three reds, and one green.

"Craptastic." Muttered the brunette. His grip on the guitar case tightened immensly while he grit his teeth. A decision had to be made. The teen knew that there were only two options. Go there and help the green outline, or simply leave. He struggled immensly he wondered what he should do. The rational part of his brain told him to just walk away. But the hunter-in-training part? It told him to go there and help. After mulling his thoughts over, he made a choice. Hopefully he made the right one.

He walked away.

...

...

...

Okay just kidding, seriously what do you think he'd do?

He opened his guitar case and grabbed his guitar. But he pressed a switch on it which made the handle of the guitar's strings snapped and were removed from it. The guitar handle transformed into a long rifle with a bayonette in the end. The body of the guitar's strings ,however, were lodged near the circular hole of the body. It then separated itself from the body (strings included) and became a circular disk-like object, with the strings retracting within it. The teen placed the rest of the body inside and ran towards the green and red outline

" Come on asswipe! I already gave you my cash! What more do you want." Growled a blonde haired woman.

"Well, babe, we were looking to have some fun with you too." Said the obvious leader of the to be rapists.

"Help! Anyone! He-!" The woman tried to scream for help but the men seized her.

"Look honey, you can scream all ya want. But no one can hear

"C'mon guys! Hurry up! I'm buying Grimm May Cry 5 later!" Said another member of the group of robbers.

The woman gasped as the the robbers (and to be rapists) grabbed her by the... indecent parts of the body and started to grope her. They were about to... Do something indecent to her, but a loud clang interrupted them. They turned around and saw a brunette teenager with a white hoody bending downwards to pick up an unusual looking guitar. It appeard to take the teen a few seconds to notice what he was interrupting.

"Uhh, hehehe. Soooo, what are you guys doing there?" Asked the teen with a mix of awkwardness and sheepishness.

"Take care of 'em Lloyd. Take the guitar too, then see if he has cash." Motioned the leader of the three robbers with a shrug. The tallest of the three robbers then removed his hands from the terrified blonde wokan and walked towards the guitarist.

"You ain't gonna like this, kid." Threatened the big thug.

"Are you... robbing me?" Asked the teen with what seemed like genuine innocence.

"What does it look like?" Answered the big thug sarcastically.

A loud crash was heard when the largest thug was sent flying towards his friends. The other two thugs were too busy leering pervertedly at the woman to notice when there friend was sent flying to them. The result was two thugs lying beneath a big one. The blonde woman looked up in shock and saw the teen holding his guitar (still in guitar case) out like a baseball bat.

"Miss, kindly get the hell out of here now." Said the teen firmly as he took out his unusual looking guitar from the guitar case. The woman only nodded in reply as she ran away. The teen then pressed a button on the bridge of his guitar to retract all the strings into the circular hole of the guitar. It was at this point, however, when the thugs had recovered and each brought out red bladed swords.

"You'll pay for that you little (vulgar word for feces)! Lloyd! Ernie! Get that asshole!" Roared the leader of the thugs.

Lloyd (the large thug) and Ernie both rushed at the guitarist at the same time. Ernie reached him first (because he was the smaller one) and attempted an overhead slash, but when he raised his arm to strike, the brunette teen jabbed the stout end of his guitar at Ernie's stomach, causing the poor thug to keel over in pain. The teen wasn't done yet though, as he kneed Ernie in the face and then swung his guitar upwards to send Ernie flying towards Lloyd. However, Lloyd saw this and immediately dodged the incoming projectile, while he aimed his sword to strike Kenshin.

The brunete teen smirked and blocked the strike with the guitar's riff. The force of the strike accidentally strummed the guitar causing the tip of it's body to open. The guitarist kicked Lloyd away and aimed the guitar at him, before strumming it again. This time the hole shot out a dust enforced bullet straight into Lloyd's hand (which was the one holding his weapon) causing the poor henchman to drop his sword. Guitar whack to the head finished Lloyd off.

The shocked leader pulled out a pistol and shot at the brunette teen. The guitarist simply used the guitar's body as a shield and dashed towards the leader. With the distance closing between them, the only thug left standing switched to his red bladed sword and attempted to slash at the teen. The guitarist just parried the strike and then jabbed the long end of the guitar at the thug's solar plexus, causing the thug to gasp for air. With the thug incapacitated, the teen just struck the poor guy in the face with his guitar (knocking out a few teeth in the process), knocking him out.

"Man, maybe I was a bit too brutal with that. Sorry guys, hehe." Said the teen with genuine guilt as he pulled a few Lien from his guitar case and placed it under the leader of the thugs' body.

"-sigh- At least I helped someone today."

 **-#-#-**

 _The songs_


	4. Training montage

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties mentioned except for my OCs and the story.**

 **-(insert line break here)-**

 **Trailer four: Parks aren't always for recreations.**

A cool summer breeze sweeped through the air in the park. Anyone would have avoided going in the park at a time like this due to the mid-noon heat. All except one raven-haired girl.

'Take a deep breath. Focus on the feeling. Don't be distracted, not even for a few seconds.' Thought a raven haired woman wearing a scarlet vest with a yellow tank top underneath, black wrist bands with flame designs on each wrist, black ripped jeans, and deep red combat boots whilst in a meditating position. She looked like she was in her late teens and was quite attractive. The vest clad teen looked to be in complete peace and could be mistaken by passerbys as a statue due to her stillness. Her stoic posture ended when she visibly tensed. She grit her teeth and everything within a 10 meter radius near her was surrounded by a large pink dome of energy. Her eyes opened to reveal beautifil crimson pupils.

If one looked hard enough, they could tell that nothing but the soil itself was left unscathed, even a fly going closer was completely vaporized. The pink dome of energy disappeared after a few minutes and left the girl a bit tired. Even through that, the girl still stood up (albeit a little shakily) and was abouut to get some of her things on the park's grass when suddenly a familiar ring echoed fhrough the serene and tranquil environment.

Beeep beeep beeeeep

The girl 'tsk'ed and searched her pocket for her scroll. There was a text message from her mother.

Jamela: Hi jaja, just wanted u 2 know bout a family dinner for da success of ur bro. on his first mission as a hunter. Around 7. Can ya come? 3

YOU: Yea sure. I'll be der. And pls dont call me Jaja. My name's Justine, sis.

The girl named Justine sighed as she finished typing to her sister. Why did she have to be called jaja every time? It just annoyed her and caused a bit of pink energy to appear around her. The energy was about to expand but she got ahold of herself in the last second.

'Tsk, why does sis have fo be so annoying all the time? Doesn't she know that it affects my semblance?'

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked an old gravelly voice which obviously sounded amused.

Justine turned around and gave a smile towards the old man, "Good morning, Sir."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Mr. Espiritu, Jeffrey, or sir Jeff." Spoke the apparent teacher of the scarlet clad teen.

Even though Jeffrey Espiritu was old, looked like he was around his 50's, and wore a dated striped Polo shirt, an unfashionable looking board shorts, and of course a pair of old sandals, he was no pushover. Ages of experiences was stacked upon this man, and if you had looked him in the eye, you would see it. He looked tired. Tired and weary. But there was inkling of hope in them.

"Anyways, we should start your training. How are you doing with your... semblance?" Inquired Mr. Jeffrey.

"I got it up to a wider range but that's not the problem. That's not the problem though. I still have trouble containing and controlling it when I get angry." Said the scarlet-clad girl while drawing what looked like a staff from her back.

"Oh no,no,no. Come on oh darling keep your weapons." Sang Mr. Jeff with a shocking falcetto voice.

"Today, we finish what we started," Said the old teacher in his normal talking voice. "You got your semblance, you can't control it, now I'm gonna teach you darling." Sang Mr. Jeff with his high-pitched falcetto voice.

"Okay. But, we've been trying for nearly three months now and yet I can't fully shut it down. Whenever I even get the slightest bit of irritated it acts up. I-I don't want it to activate whenever I'm angry. N-n-not like last time." Said justine as she dropped the weapon that she was holding.

Mr. Jeff just smiled plainly at the girl and gave her a reasuring look.

"There's always a way to turn things around. Perhaps we should try this in a different point of view. How about... we spar. But I'll add something a little extra.

"Are you sure sir-!" Started the confused raven haired girl

" Oh trust me. I have gotten you killed so far." Teased the old teacher.

Justine chuckled a bit because of that. It was easy to forget that Mr. Jeff was an old man sometimes because of the way he interacted with younger people. He didn't beat old customs and ideas into the younger generation, he didn't even complain about it. In fact, he embraced the new age that was coming.

Justine carefully picked up her staff like weapon. Upon closer inspection, it was curved a bit and looked like a crescent, had a handle with a trigger in the middle part of it it along with a dark razor sharp spike in the middle front that looked like an arrow head, and had pitch black tips that were extremely sharp. The aesthetics of the staff-like weapon made it look like it was doused in flames, because it's body was filled with flames in the shade of scarlet with a dark blue color in the background while having dark black tips.

"Are you ready for a battle now?" Said Mr. Jeff with a sing-ong voice and a smile. He was holding what appeared to be... math book? Justine was a bit confused with her teacher's choice of weaponry as he usually used a long metallic bo staff with metal tips and could be folded into a rifle.

Justine simply nodded and rushed at her teacher with her weapon in hand (and her hand was on the handle). The raven-haired teen's first blow was a sideway strikebcoming from the left. Mr. Jeff avoided it when his book in hand fell and he ducked to grab it.

"Oooh. Close call." Said Mr. Jeff in his usual sing-song voice.

Justine frowned slightly as she tried to capitalize on her teacher's doge and tried to aim a push kick at him. It was sadly deflected when Mr. Jeff placed the book near his chest and used it to counter the attempted kick with a push to the side.

"Yahtzi!" Teased Mr. Jeff again.

"You do know that we've practiced with you irritating me a couple of times now, right?" Asked the staff weilding girl while she used the momentum from Mr. Jeff's block to go for a back hand with her staff's pointed tips.

"Ah, I was waiting for you to asked that. Well you see, while you might be profficient with using Scarlet Brimstone while I make wisecracks, I notice that you are most oftenly pissed when there's a jab at your ... Er, personal life. Isn't that right, Jaja?" Exposited the old teacher while dosging the backhand by simply leaning back and throwing the math book at Justine.

"Tsk." Growled Justine as she caught Mr. Jeff's book with her free hand. Only to have it kicked away by her teacher and taken again. This was a new tactic presented in front of her. And she sure as hell was hating it.

"Dammit..." Cursed Justine as she stepped away from her teacher and pressed a button on her staff's handle, which caused it to bend further. It now looked completely like a crescent and looked like a bow. She pressed another button which caused it to fire flaming dust arrows at her teacher. Only to have the old man do a parkour roll to dodge it.

" Hot damn! Someone's a bit aggressive today. You seriously could've killed me with those. Is it red tide season already." Quipped the old teacher with a sing-song voice.

Justine swore to dust that she respected her teacher. She really did. But damn, he could be such an ass when he wanted to be. The raven haired girl returned her weapon, Scarlet Brimstone back to its original staff form and swung it with an over head strike. This one had a bit more ferocity to it.

"Now now. Remember, don't listen to what they say. Block the sounds out with your mind. Even if they are insulting you, so what? You decided what happens next. Not them?" Said Mr. Jeff with a sage-like serious tone.

Justine bit her lip. Easier said than done, after all. She needed to be focused. Needed to be without distraction. She needed to be in a state of peace. She would not let her teacher down. She couldn't fail. After all, it would be a repeat of last time if she couldn't control her semblance.

"With that said, I feel like there's only one topic that really rubs you the wrong way." Said Mr. Jeff in a low tone while dropping the math book and taking a staff from his back.

Justine gulped nervously and tried to calm herself down. She would not be guilty anymore. She had to let go of the past. And yet again it was easier said than done.

"Are cells good for the body?" Asked Mr. Jeff while in a defensive stance. He knew what was coming next after all.

Justine looked down the ground and clenched her Scarlet Brimstone hard. Really hard. Her knuckles whitened and her lip bled due to her biting it. Small pink domes of energy exploded around her. The raven haired girl tried to calm herself down but it was too late. Memories started to flood in and tears streamed down her face. The pink domes of enrgy started to get larger and Mr. Jeff knew he had to step in.

"It doesn't matter if you made a mistake. The past is the past! If you don't let go of it then you won't reach your future." Yelled Mr. Jeff in a serious tone. He backed away slowly as the pink domes of energy expanded.

Justine's free hand gripped her head tightly as some of Mr. Jeff's words started to get through her. The pink domes of energy started to shrink down slowly but surely.

"It doesn't matter if you made a mistake! We all do! It's what you do afterwards that count. Big moments are bound to happen in your life, and you can't stop it. You can only react. What would he say if he saw you right now?" Said Mr. Jeff as he started to walk closer to the now crying girl. The pink domes of energy had disappeared completely and Justine looked up with her crimson eyes dripping with tears.

"It-it stopped. I stopped it! I controlled it! Finally. I-thank you sir-Mr. Jeff." Stuttered Justine happily.

"Do not mention it. I was only guiding you to the right path. Speaking of paths... What are we going to do with this mess?" Said the old teacher as he gestured towards the grassless ground. Justine just blushed and kept her head down.

"Sorry..."

"It is quite alright. I have one last thing to ask of you though."

"What is it sir?" Asked the crimson eyed girl tentatively.

"In light of you controlling your semblance, I have a recommendation letter for someone to enroll in Beacon academy in Vale. I've been sitting on it for the past few months. Do you want to accept it?" Said the old teacher while he took out a Manilla envelope.

"Oh my dust! Of course I will! Thank you sir! You've done so much for me in the past few months thank you so much!" Squealed Justine happily as she took the Manilla envelope.

"Very well. I am proud to have seen you my student grow so much. But I feel like it's time to let the bird fly out of the cage," Said the old teacher before he paused.

"Run along now girl. And live your life in happines!" Finished Mr. Jeff with his falcetto voice.

"Goodbye Mr. Jeff!" Exclaimed Justine happily as she sprinted out of the park, eager to share the news to her family. As she got out of hearing range though, Mr. Jeff sighed and said:

"If the mental blocks I put on her with my semblance breaks, then dust help those near her."

 _The focus_


	5. And so it begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs and the story.**

 **A train on the outskirts of Beacon Academy...**

A white hoodie wearing male teen was currently staring into space inside the train. Along with him there was a batch full of to-be students currently waiting for a chance at Beacon. Most of them were in their late teens. Quite a few though were in their 16-17 years though. The hoodie-clad teen was currently clutching a guitar on one hand and his scroll on another. The heavy look on his face seemed to imply that something wasn't right. His musings were interrupted when a spiky haired pinkette male carrying what looked like a 3 foot tall,er, shuriken-like blade that had the diameter of around a small circular table, sat down on the seat across him.

Something felt... Off, with this teenager, but Kenshin could not figure out why.

"Hi! I'm Aaron. I hope'cha don't mind me sitting here. It's a pain in the ass standig with a five foot sword in a train after all." Greeted the spiky haired pinkette with a huge amount of cheerfulness and an infectious smile.

"Oh,ah, um I'm Kenshin. Nice to meet you. Say, what is that? It seems to be a giant throwing star of sorts." Replied Kenshin with an answer, his sea green eyes darting towards the sword.

"Oh you mean Asteri Thanatou?. Oh sorry, I made it out of Mistralian black gold and mixed it in with a bit of Molybdenum." Responded Aaron while he gestured at his huge-ass sword. His equally deep green eyes looking at Kenshin's guitar.

"And since you asked me about my weapon, what does yours do?"

"Ah, well, I can sorta use it to batter people to death and it shoots dust bullets when I strum it. . Oh and I can also detach the bridge end to make it a sniper rifle of sorts." Explained Kenshin with a bit of a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Wait, strum it? And it shoots bullets? So you can play songs while killing Grimm?" Asked Aaron with touch of glee.

"Yeah pretty much, but every chord shoots different kinds of bullets so..."

"Man that's cool! All I can do with Asteri Thanatou is insert various dust materials in it and rev it up." Said Aaron with a playfully sad tone.

"Wait, what do you mean by rev it up?" Asked a confused Kenshin.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Oh look! We're almost at Beacon!" Aaron pointed out the window allowing Kenshin to see the massive size and sheer elegance of Beacon, which made him pause to look at it for awhile.

" I reaaaaaally want to pass that initiation. That place looks awesome!" Cheered Aaron enthusiastically.

"I know what you mean. I wish I had a camera so that I could capture this one moment in time." Muttered Kenshin still staring at awe.

"Don't sweat it! We'll be fighting Grimm in no time!"

 **On top of a bullhead flying towards Beacon**

 **(Music Begins here: Rock City Boy)**

A tall lanky male teen wearing a jacket underneath a blue breastplate and a pair of elbow guards for his elbows, faded blue jeans with knee pads,and an old looking pair of black Nike shoes (just pretend that remnant has em). The armored teen's black and blue hair were swept towards the back of his head due to the high altitude of the bullhead his pink and blue backpack's straps straining to hold on to his shoulders.

Now, what would a teenager be doing on top of a bullhead? Why to jump from it of course! The teen whizzed downwards merely a blur to those staring out the windows of the bullhead. He spotted quite a few people that saw him, a girl in red and a busty blonde chick. The teen didn't pay them that much mind though. Instead opting to enjoy the fall down.

"WoooHooooo! Beacon! Prepare to meet Rej J. Perez!" Shouted the teen as he fell downwards. Once he felt that he was low enough, he used a bit of his semblance to control the winds. Slowing his descent down considerably and making it look like he was flyingg. He controlled the air currents so that he would be able to glide through air. But even with that, he still let him self fall downwads until he was at the height of trees.

He sped across the tree tops with so fast that some of the tree branches followed him. The headphone clad teen looked up and saw the bullhead a bit behind him, and he grinned, keeping up his pace. Eventually though he stopped when he saw the gates of Beacon and landed softly. He was a bit woozy though, because of using his semblance too much, and falling from a tall height.

"Ooookay. Maybe it's a bad idea to jump from that height." Mumbled Rej as he stumbled towards Beacon, the Bullhead not far behind him. The blue-and-black haired teen straightened out his backpack's straps as he walked. Gazing upwards into Beacon he grinned.

"Oh you better be worth the stowing away on top of the giant ship."

 **(Music ends here)**

 **A road nearing Beacon**

Because Beacon was a prestigous and luxurious school, that was no big question. But did they really have to make the road towarfs it as luxurious? Another noticeable thing about this road was an even more luxurious car (imagine a Remnant version of a Limo) that stretched quite a length was driving in moderate speeds towards Beacon. There were only three inhabitants of (Y'know I'll just call it the Remnant Limosine) the Remnant Limosine, a butler driving, a large raven haired man with piercing blue eyes wearing an expensive looking gray suit, and finally a familiar looking female wolf faunus wearing an equally expensive looking one piece yellow dress.

"You sure you want to go to Beacon this year? I understand if you're not ready yet." Said the intimidating looking man (who looked like he was in his early to mid 30s) with a gentle yet firm tone.

The wolf faunus looked the man in the eye and made gestures with her hand (sign language). It roughly translated too: "I've beaten assassins, stood toe to toe with Grimm bare handed, and you're worried about me going to some over hyped prep school?" The teen faunus finished her gestures as she swept a stray strand of hair from her cute looking face. Even the man in the suit's stony expression faltered slightly when he saw her pout.

"Master Bruce, I take it she said something along the lines of: "She's beaten assassins and battled Grimm bare handed and you worry about me going to a fancy prep school."?" Asked the driver of the car with a mocking/teasing tone after he chuckled, a distinct british accent lacing his voice.

"Right on the ball Alfred." Replied the apparent 'Master' of the butler with a dry but slightly amused wolf-eared faunus merely aloud a smirk to grace her rose red lips at her two companions' banter. Piercing blue eyes fell upon the young teen once again.

"Are you absolutely sure? You know if you want to turn around, we can turn around right?" Asked the man in the suit with a far more concerned tone than before. The girl only nodded and made more gestures. Which roughly translated to: "Yeah, I'm fine. I've been fighting my whole life. Besides, the invitation was given to me, and I plan not to waste it."

"You know I am not talking about your skills. There is no questioning it, but your social skills on the other hand..." Replied the man.

The wolf faunus sighed and gestured again. "We have such things as sign language, morse code, and you did give me a laptop."

Blue eyes faltered under amber ones. And then the butler laughed.

"Oh, master Bruce. Stop coddling the little girl. Lord knows she can take care of herself just fine. Remember when you two first met?" Spoke the amused butler.

The lupine female merely gestured again. "You know, I know, you know that I can handle this. Trust me, dad."

Bruce the 'dad' crumbled at those words and sighed. Silence filled the Remnant Limousine, until finally he said: "Fine, just be careful. Ok?"

"And the winner of this battle of stuborness is Miss Chamomile Raven." Quipped the butler.

"Shut up Alfred. I'll send you over to Jason's mansion then let's see if you can still joke around."

"At least the lad can take a joke or two. You seem to be horrible at banter."

"There's a difference between horrible and not preferring."

"HAH! That's a good one. Maybe you can tell that to Miss Selina when you get back together. That seems to happen almost every other week."

"Oh don't start with this again Alfred." The apparent owner of the car pinched the bridge of his nose.

Chamomile once again let a smile form on her face as she saw the lights of Beacon. As annoying as the banter was, she would miss it, after all, what would the chances be that there would be people like that in Beacon?

 **A passenger ship minutes away from Beacon's harbor (just pretend they have one)**

"Aaahhh. The seat is so soft."

" Shut the hell up! You've been saying that for the last two days. The seat is soft! I GET it."

The quality of the passenger ship could only be described as slightly above average, though it's just a marginal difference. The seats were okay (yet some had various...things stuck inside it), there was airconditioning, and of course there was food (however bad it might have tasted). To a citizen of Vale, it was a crappy ship. But to someone from Mistral? This was on par with their best passenger ships, and it was quite easy to spot a Mistralian from among these people.

"Ahhhhh, the cushioning is sooooo soft." Moaned a raven-haired, crimson eyed, red varsity jacket wearing, combat skirt clad, and finally, flat-heeled shoe female teen. The female teen sighed for ahat appeared to be the nth time, and a male teen across her equally rollsd his eyes for the nth time.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so happy in all the wrong times and things. Seriously, we freaking killed a bunch of Darkphins awhile ago and your expression was: "Meh, could've done better." Seriously super-killjoy-chick, what's wrong with you?" Pointed out a silver haired (it was sleaked in an unusual looking spiky hair) male teenager , wearing a long sleeved red shirt (with white outlines near his neck and covered a portion of his stomach with white), and black cargo pants with ends tucked under his combat boots. His cobalt blue syes showing annoyance. It was clear to see that he was combat ready.

"Oh I am sorry if I like draping the seats with my body and find it enjoyable,Ysaac." Retorted the female with a glare while drammatically stretching herself on the seats.

"Oh sure juuust keep stretching draping yourself across the seats, I mean I can't see your cleavage at all." Countered the male teen known as Ysaac with a grin

"Y-y-you pervert! $ #"& you Ysaac!" Growled out the crimson eyed girl whose said face was just as crimson as her eyes, and was covering her womanly goods.

"Really? Cool? When do we do it miss tight ass?" The said tight ass sighed just glared at the silver haired teen.

"When your limp (word for a male's genetalia) learns to stand up." Retorted the crimson eyed teen.

"Then we should do it now."

" The only thing I am going to do with you is kill Grimm. And maybe eat lunch. Besides, your not my type."

"Hah! Who can you possibly find that's as manly at me." Bragged the silver-haired teen.

"Ysaac, what could you possibly qualify in yourself as manly." Retorted Justine while doing air quotes.

"Uh, hello. You've seen my abs."

"I've also seen you watch My Little Pony, what's your point?" Came the stinging retort.

"I TOLD YOU! MY BROTHER WANTED TO WATCH IT!" Defended Ysaac, trying to gather as much of his masculinty as possible together.

"Ysaac, you are being a bit to defensive. Perhaps it's true."

"Hmph. Really? Me defensive? How about you miss-I-didn't-eat all-of-the-sorbet-and-got-shit-faced-for-it. I wonder who was that huh Justine?" Said Ysaac finally uttering the female's real name.

"That was just a rumor! I didn't do that! I am not addicted to sorbets!" Now it was Justine's turn to be defensive.

"I never said anything about sorbets. Could it be that Little Miss Perfect is binge eating?"

"S-shut up!"

"Ahh. The tsundere is strong in this one."

"I-Im not a tsundere! Shut up you moron."

"The only thing left for you to do is punch som- Oooff!" Ysaac's reply had to wait as he was punched in the face by his companion, almost getting knocked off his seat.

"Hey, don't mess with the face! Chicks dig it." Ysaac complained rubbing his cheeks tenderly.

"The next thing they'll be digging is your grave!" Was Justine's come back.

"Attention passengers, I would lile to inform you that we have arrived in Beacon harbor. Please kindly exit the passenger ship. We are not responsible for any losses in our ship. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed your stay."

The announcement stopped their argument as they started to take out their luggage from under their seats. However, it seemed that Justine could not get hers from under the seat.

"You need help with that?" Asked an annoyed sounding Ysaac.

"N-no I-I can take care of it." Replied Justine awkwardly as they both stood up, Ysaac nearly a a foot taller than her.

"Oh, well then come on let's go!" Said Ysaac hastily.

"Yeah sure lead the way." Answered an embarrased Justine. Ysaac then shouldered his backpack and messenger bag, and grabbed Justine by the wrist and dragged her towards the exit. Just when they were ahead of the line for the exit, Justine remembered something.

"W-wait my suit case!"

"Aww come on!? Really!?"

And thus a new round of bickering was born.

 **10 minutes later, Beacon's Campus grounds.**

A huge crowd of students currently flocked the Campus of Beacon. Human, faunus, half breeds, it didn't matter. The sheer number and variety of hunters and huntresses in training was breath taking, and so were their various weapons that were unique and different from each other. But we're not here to focus about that. Instead we take a look at an insane person who jumps from the top of bullheads, who was currently lying down cross-legged on the grassy plains of Beacon's garden. He had the pefect view to see the students walking past him, and then some more.

"Ahihihihi. I have the best possible spot in the Campus." Muttered the teenager maniacally as he chuckled once more. After awhile his eyes got tired and decided to get a shut eye. But before he could, an explosion occured and his warm brown eyes snapped back into consciousness. Although he as a bit relieved to see that it was just a small explosion happened near the entrance of the school. A crimson haired girl wearing a red cape getting chewed out buy a tsundere looking girl with snow white hair, and an over all look of whiteness.

'Damn, some these students are reaaallly hot.' Thought the jacket-clad teen with a nit of a lecherous smirk. He saw a vial of dust rolling his way and was about to pick it up but a raven-haired girl with a bow on her head dressed in all black (and some white) beat him to the punch.

'Seriously, these chicks are hot!' Thought the wind-riding teen as he watched the girls bicker amongst each other, and in the end, left the crimsonette to lie down on the floor. The black-and-blunet's eyes sparkled once he saw the crimsonette lie down in the pavement.

'Here's my chance as he magically appeared before the girl almost instantly with the power of pervertedness.

"Hey there, you alright?" He asked with a concerned tone while offering his hand to her. The cape wearing girl took his hand and he lifted her up.

"Uh, thanks! My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose." Said the red cape-clad girl in an awkward and quirky manner. It made her look all the more cute in his opinon.

"Well, Hello I'm Rej Perez, and I remember it so you don't have to." Greeted Rej in his own quirky manner, and yet it sounded catchy. Ruby chuckled a bit and Rej grinndd internally. 'Hehe, now phase 1 is complete, proceeding to phase 2.'

The sky-diver was about to say something else but a blonde guy with blue eyes wearing a hoodie underneath an armor bumped into them.

"Hey uh sorry if I'm interrupting anything but, ah, do you guys know where the announcement is supposed to be?" Asked the blonde haired teenager.

"... Huh, I dunno. What about you Little Red Riding hood?"Said Rej after he pondered about it and realized that didn't know where to go. Ruby just shook her head.

"Sorry I don't know either. I mean hehe, I just got here to y'know? Plus I wasn't really paying attention to," Ruby stopped as she realized that she was rambling again. But the two boys didn't really mind, they found it quite cute.

"Oh, hehe, I'm so sorry I kinda lost myself there." Apologized Ruby.

"It's okay. We all have our quirks. Say what's your name blondie?" Spoke out Rej.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc. It's short and sweet and rolls out the tongue. Ladies love it." Jaune said with a bit more confidence than usual.

"...Did you just use a pick up line on me? Are yoj hitting on me?" Asked Rej with an incredulous stare. The crimson haired girl giggled at Jaune's unintentionally used pickup line. The blonde haired teen blushed in embarassment.

"Well I mean, Y'know. Um. I just- ah! I dunno." The blonde knight could not come up with a rational line at the moment. The crimson haired reaper did not understand what the two were talking about and just tilted her head in a confhsed manner.

"Dude, no offense. But did you seriously just hit on me?!" The teen with a single stripe of blue in raven locks reiterated in a more disbeleiving manner.

"Hey! It was a good ice breaker!" Countered the flustered Jaune.

"Oh something broke alright. Plus I don't swing that way, goldilocks. I tend to like her side of the gender pool." Replied the wind-riding teen with an annoyed look on his face. 'Dammit this guy interrupred mŕy plans! Oh well, atleast I can still make Little Red Riding hood laugh.'

"I-it's not like that! I'm perfectly straight!" The beet red blonde replied, obviously embarassed.

"Straight as a bendy straw." Rej snorted as the blonde got even redder. 'That's what you get for cock blocking me, bitch.'

"What do you mean by you don't swing that way? What does being straight mean?" An ever so innocent Ruby asked tilting her head slightly in a gesture of confusion. Seeing as Jaune was too embarassed and/or flustered to answer, Rej replied.

"You see Ruby, when a...

 **We have taken the liberty to skip Rej's talk about well,** stuff. **Good day. If you want the full version, there will be an OMAKE in later chapters.**

"But seriously though, Mr. Pick 'em up and red like roses we should really get on with finding the place where the initiation is supposed to happen." Said Rej. No one answered him since Jaune was still too embarassed and Ruby, just got her innocence removed. Rej waved his hands in front of Ruby but she just kept sputtering gibberish and staring into space. Finally, Ruby broke out of her trance when she saw a new batch of teenagers walk past them with badass and awesome weapons. Flails, claymores, maces. Did a guy with a gigantic shuriken pass by? And was that lady carrying a giant fan? It doesn't matter, for there were more bodacious weapons lying around.

"...Woah, that's a cool weapon." Ruby whispered in awe as he saw a pinkette walking past them with a 3 foot tall shuriken-like weapon that was about as wide as a table top.

"Meh, I've seen weirder." Said Rej, still waving his hands in front of Jaune's face.

"Achooo!" Sneezed Aaron as he momentarily lost focus. Kenshin was a bit ahead of him carrying a guitar case and a suitcase.

"You okay?" Asked the guitarist.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had the weirdest feeling that someone was watching me." Said Aaron with bubbly excitement.

"Heh. Leave that to me. My semblance is kinda like a radar after all." Said Kenshin with a smirk as they continued to follow the crowd.

"Okay! Let's hurry up, then. I wanna go kill some Grim." Exclaimed Aaron happily as he dragged Kenshin along with him, with a surprising speed. Unfortunately though Aaron tripped on a rock and sent kenshin flying near a raven haired girl in black.

"Owww. You okay? Sorry about-! _You._ " Kenshin suddenly stopped talking as he recognized who he crashed into. Yellow eyes met sea green's and finaly Kenshin spoke.

"What are you doing here? Adam send you on a mission or something?" Unfortunately for him, the question angered Blake and she quickly drew out Gambol Shroud and pointed it at Kenshin's neck.

"You do not know me. You do not know my past. And you will most certainly not tell what I am. Or you will suffer." Threatened Blake with a glare that could kill Nevermore.

"... So a fresh start huh? I guess you finally followed my advice, hmm Ms. Belladonna?"

"Kenshin, I respect you but if you even give out a single fact about my past life, you will regret it."

" I thought you knew and trusted me enough to know that I won't say anything." Kenshin answered solemnly.

"People change. I have. I don't know if you have. That's the difference between life and death. Besides, what we had, might not be anymore." Said Blake before she slipped away, leaving Kenshin to ponder in the past.

~You got the touch of a thousand flavors~

"Hey Kenshin! You okay? Sorry about that." Apologized the bubbly pinkette appearing from out of nowhere.

"I am fine. Let's just go to the damn announcement.

 **Beacon's Main presentation hall**

To people who had been born to a middle to lower class family, Beacon Academy was like a wonder land. Almost every square inch of the place was absolute perfection, and Justine Santillan would've liked to enjoy that. If only her friend didn't ruin the ambience with his big mouth.

"... And then I said, that was a close shave!" Told Ysaac to a bunch of girls who laughed at his (pathetic excuse for a) joke. Well at least to Justine thought it was pathetic, the airheaded girls seemed to think it was funny. She sighed and looked around the room. It was filled with various huntress/hunters in training that all looked unique in their own particular way. The crimson eyed girl then took a look around the architecture of the place. It was a simply marvelous. The symmetry, the ambience, the-

" ...And that's how the cat got his tongue." The loud and obnoxious stories of Ysaac had finally irritated Justine, whose eyes twitched in irritation.

"Excuse us for a second." Interrupted Justine as she dragged Ysaac by the ear away from the girls.

"Owowowowow!" Groaned Ysaac in pain as they passed through a crowd of students and eventually stopped near a crimsonette girl with a red cape and a blonde with lilac eyes.

"What the Oum was that for?" Growled Ysaac as he rubbed his ear gingerly.

"Shut up pervert! The headmaster is heading on stage." Hushed the crimson eyed girl. Ysaac grumnled about something, but let it go pair watched as a white haired man, about 6'6" tall, wearing a green scarf and black coat and eye glasses walk on stage. Behind him there was a green haired man wearing glasses who had styled his hair to look like a bowl and a blonde woman wearing a white blouse purple cape and spectacles.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."And with that, the man eventually walked off stage.

"That... Was depressing. The guy didn't seem all there y'know." Ysaac said while motioning that the headmaster was nuts.

"Shush! There's another guy that's gonna talk."

With that said, the man with the bowl cut walked up to the microphone and talked.

"With those wise words from our ever happy headmaster, I would like to direct you all to sleep in the ball room for your first night. Please don't dirty it up too much, and please, don't perform any dirty deeds in it. We can only afford so much after all." . Some students laughed at the joke.

"That was Castillo Oobleck, and please enjoy your stay at Beacon Academy." Finished the blonde before glaring at the bowl cut man. More laughter chorused from the students to-be.

"Hahaaha, I hope that Castillo guy becomes a teacher of mine, he is pretty funny." Said Ysaac while holding his sides , trying to prevent more laughing. Justine only rolled her eyes at the remark.

"Of course you would."

 **Ball Room- Night time**

A particular headphone clad teen was weaving through a sea of to-be students while humming the tune of Im Yours (by Jason Mraz). His eyes were shut and he practically danced through the crowd. Rej opened his eyes and saw most of the men were shirtless and trying to impress the girls. He chuckled a bit.

'These guys are trying a tad too much.' Thought the humming teen. He then looked down at his sleep wear, which consisted of a white v-neck t-shirt (that hugged his slightly muscular figure) and black jogging pants.

'Eh, good enough. Not too macho nor does it cover much skin. Speaking of which...' Rej's thoughts ended as he saw Jaune wearing PJs and he laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey! How's it going, Jaune, the breaker of ices and ruiner of conversations?" Greeted the black-and-bluenette while he took of his headphones.

"Oh hi Rej! I'm doing pretty good actual- Hey!" Replied Jaune as he realized the insult that was thrown at him.

"Oh relax ice breaker, you'll be fine. Just not in those pajamas." Said Rej before he parted ways with Jaune. Warm brown eyes scanned the room and finally landed on one of the ball room's corners (where his backpack was). He headed over there quickly and huddled up against the wall and attempted to sleep. Only to find himself getting stared at by bright amber eyes. He saw a violet-haired wolf faunus also huddled up wrapped in a blanket on the opposite corner,juxtapose to him. The two stared at each other for moment before Rej decided to break the silence.

"So, my name's Rej. What's yours? Also, can ya move a little bit farther from me. My legs are getting a bit cramped." Greeted Rej before smiling sheepishly. Normally, Rej wouldn't have given a Grimm if anyone was in the same position as the girl. But, he always did have a soft spot for small girls, even if they were faunus.

"..." The violet haired faunus scooted away silently before she picked up a pieace of cardboard from her back that read "I'm Mute. Sorry for the inconvenience." The teen 'ooh'ed in realization and made a few gestures with his hand.

"Can ya understand this, then?" Asked the headphone-clad teen, sounding a bit more annoyed. The violenette's eyes showed a hint of shock, but nontheless her face still remained as stoic as usual. She then calmly gestured back.

"I am Chamomile Raven." Short, simple and sweet was what could be used to describe her answer.

"Well,Chamomile, it's nice to meet you. Unfortunately, I am sleepy and require rest. Thanks for the conversation." Said Rej before he tried to drift back into dreamland, a bit disappointed that the girl was mute. Loud voices interrupted the black-and-blunette from sleeping though, which caused him to be a bit more agitated.

"Hey shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep here." Yelled Rej out loud. The faunus girl flinched slightly due to the volume of Rej's voice.

"Oops, hehehehe. Sorry." Apologized Rej with a sheepish smile. The girl merely gestured: "It is okay" before turning around to sleep.

"SHUT THE OUM UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Yelled a few other teens clearly getting annoyed by the loud girls arguing.

"Goddamit! YOU BITCHES BETTER PIPE THE FUCK DOWN!" Yelled a silver haired teen wearing a red long-sleeved sweater with much anger. A girl with crimson eyes tried go calm him down but he kept spouting of curses.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ASSHAT! WE'RE DISCUSSING SOMETHING!" Shouted back the busty blonde that was with the arguing girls. Rej saw Chamomile flinching more every time someone shouted.

"YEAH?! THEN TAKE YOUR BUSINESS AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Retorted the silver haired teen, the girl that was trying to calm him down now forcibly wrapping her hands around his mouth.

"THAT TEARS IT!" Roared the busty blonde girl(her eyes turned blood red and her hair burst into flames) a shorter crimsonette tried to stop her from running towards the sweater clad teen, but the blonde was already half way towards the room to go and beat the silver haired teen into a pulp.

"ARRGGHH!" Groaned the silvernette as he received an uppercut to the face. That's when all hell broke loose. The raven haired female that was trying to calm the silver haired male nearly got punched by the blonde, and raven-haired teen fought back. A guy with a guitar tried to calm them down, and so did the rest of the arguing girls. But...

"Let me at em! Let me at those bitches!"

"Yang, sis, stop!"

"HOLY CRAP! Everyone just calm-arrrgh!"

"Monty Christ! You dunces better stop fighting or-!"

"You better shut up you (other word for the males reproductive fluid) haired (other word for a female's love canal)!"

"Why you!"

Rej tuned the rest of the sounds out and looked at the female wolf faunus next to him who looked a bit amused.

"So, I take it you find this funny?"

The violet haired faunus simply gestured back: "A little bit. Reminds me of a few good memories."

The headphone clad teen merely chuckled at the ensuing chaos and destruction. 'This is gonna be an interesting four years if I pass. Hm, It's been a long time since something horribly happened and I wasn't a part-!"' The teen was interrupted from his thoughts when a water balloon hit him in the face.

"Spoke too soon. Alright jackasses! Who the &$# # was the cockbite that threw a water balloon at me!" Exclaimed the teen as he popped his knuckles and joined the fray.

Now it was the violet haired faunus's turn to smile at the chaos.

 **A/N Hey guys, welcome to the true first chapter of my story. please dont hesitate to review, just please dont flame me. Also, can any of you tell me what words you are comfortable with and what I have to censor. Thanks and goodbye!**

 **Tantricoverload5 out!**


	6. What a wonderful day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties mentioned except for the story and the OCs.**

A roughed up looking teen was currently standing outside of the ballroom that he and the other teenagers were SUPPOSED to sleep on. They didn't really do much sleeping rather than just getting knocked unconscious due to either exhaustion or getting beat senseless. They were all at the receiving end of Glynda Goodwitch's terrifying glare. Oh and Castillo Oobleck was snickering behind her with a 'You're dead' gesture.

"WHAT. THE. HECK. WERE YOU CHILDREN THINKING!" The spectacle wearing woman practically growled at the students,who were mostly whimpering in fear. Castillo Oobleck's snickering became a full on laugh at this point. A quick death glare silenced the bowl-haired man, who just gulped in fear.

"Now, where was I," The blonde woman rubbed her temple in frustration before opening them again with a glare.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL DUST WERE YOU DOING!? WHY IS THE ENTIRE BALL ROOM TRASHED LIKE THAT?! OUM' DAM-!" Glynda was about to say more, but the same cane weilding headmaster of the school stopped her.

"Glynda, stop."

"But-!"

"Glynda." Said Professor Ozpin with a firm tone and look. The bespectacled blonde stopped; albeit relucantly.

"Now, seeing as the school year has not started yet, I cannot place any punishments onto you students yet. But, I am going to keep an eye on some of you. Take this as a warning. Bad conduct is not tolerated in my school." The strange headmaster left abruptly after that. Glynda and Castillo followed suit, with the former giving the aspiring students one more sharp look before speaking.

"Ms. Xiao Long, Mr. Gold, please clean up this mess. OR ELSE." The haughty blonde left the threat hanging in the air before she left, a certain bowl-haired greenette waiting for her.

The crowd of teenagers dispersed quickly after that. Quite a few people were left, including said Ms. Xiao Long and Mr. Gold. Both of which were accompanied by young females clad in red. The two gave each other nasty looks before parting ways.

"W-wait! Yang, sis, aren't you gonna follow miss Goodwitch's orders?" A crimsonette ran up next to the busty blonde trying to change her mind.

"Not until I've had breakfast sis. Something tells me I'm gonna need more snergy for today." Replied the busty blonde hastily.

Over to a certain silver-haired pervert...

"Ysaac! Wait up! Aren't you gonna clean your mess up?" Asked a crimson eyed teen, her long jet black hair fluttering in the air next to her as she catched up to Ysaac.

"No way in Dust, Boss." Replied Ysaac, the last part said with extra sarcasm.

"Ugh, I suppose that I won't be able to change your mind until you've cooled off?" The raven haired female sighed exasperatedly when the silver-haired teen just grumbled in reply.

"Fine then. Let's go eat breakfast. I hear the campus' cafeteria is open." The silver-haired teen's ears perked up at the thought of food.

"Alright! I haven't eaten good food in days! Let's go!Your treat!" Exclaimed the hungry teen as he grabbed Justine by the wrist and started to drag her along.

"Wait you moron! The food is free, I don't have to "treat" you to anything." Countered the high-strung female.

"All the more reason to hurry." Replied Ysaac cooly. In their bickering, they didn't notice a faunus that was blocking their path and bumped into her.

"Tch. Watch it you hairless apes." The irritated faunus replied, her fox ears and whiskers twitching violently as she glared at the pair. She was wearing a yellow green halter top covered by a turquoise vest with short sleeves. A quintet of golden tails sprouted behind her low cut shorts, long toned legs leading up to light brown sandals.

"Well good morning to you too. Bitch." Ysaac muttered the last part to himself, but the fox faunus still heard it due to her superior senses.

"I heard that human." Spoke the female faunus in a low tone. Ysaac was about to speak, but Justine beat him to the punch.

"Look, I'm sorry for what my friend said," Justine paused to glare at the silver-haired pervert. "but he didn't mean it. We're just having a bad day and Ysaac is just venting his frustrations. Sorry again, Miss?" Apologized the exasperated young female.

"Mahori. Not that it'll matter, human." The feisty looking faunus left abruptly before the pair could say anything. And oh boy, did Ysaac want to say a lot.

"Yeah well hello to you too mother-!"

"Ysaac, that's enough! I think enough damage has been made." Justine looked aprehensively towards the silver haired teen who just shrugged.

"What did I do?"

That seemed to be the question that Ysaac asked himself through out the day.

 **Cafeteria- Beacon Academy**

To be honest, Kenshin sayson did not know what he did wrong in his life to deserve such madness he was currently in. Sure he made a few mistakes, hurt some people, and was quite irresponsible at times. But this, this was far too extreme of a punishment. He could honestly swear to Oum almighty that this was his penance.

What situation could possibly make a teenager, who was skilled enough to be considered by Beacon for enrollment, rethink his life?

Three words. PANCAKES and BACON. That was all he could think of at the moment due to the screams of terror around him. Aaron, the pinkette lugging around a huge shuriken-ish weapon. (which Kenshin considered to be an over-sized frisbee of death), was fighting a red-orange haired girl who had an over-sized grenade-launching hammer.

By fighting he meant trying to murder. Seriously,they weren't holding back any blows. The cafeteria was filled with craters and slice marks.

Plus, how did they even get their weapons? Weren't they supposed to be placed inside the lockers. Kenshin would've thought of this more, if only he wasn't running for his life.

What could two grown teenagers possibly have been fighting about to make them nearly bludgeon each other to death? What offense could've one said to the other to create such animosity towards each other? What ground breaking disagreement could've happened between the two to create such radical hatred of the other?

They were arguing over which was better for breakfast. Pancakes or Bacon.

Kenshin questioned the fragile existence of his sanity yet again. At least he wasn't alone, a boy with raven-haired te-wait, did he have a pink stripe on his hair? Nevermind, a teen wearing a green, Chinese- styled long-sleeved shirt with black slacks and shoes was there with him. The asian-looking teen tried to pacify the deranged, hammer-weilding girl. Obviously it wasn't working.

"Hey! What's your name!" Called out Kenshin slid downwards to hide underneath a table, said asian-looking teen following close by.

"Ren. Lie Ren. Yours?"

"Kenshin Sayson. Nice to meet you. Can't say the same for the circumstances though-! SCATTER!" Kenshin suddenly yelled mid sentence as his semblance picked up Aaron's movement. It was a pretty dangerous one. Kenshin pushed Ren out of the table and rolled out close to him. A second sooner and Kenshin would've been a shish kebab as the pinkette plunged the throwing star into the table, effectively cutting it in half in the process.

Kenshin gulped in fear. Then he asked another question. What did he do for the world to treat him like this?

 **Locker room- Beacon Academy**

"Dammit! Why does my locker always have to be either 666 or 013? I'm not the freaking devil!" Ranted a certain loud-mouthed individual clad in headphones. He quieted down immensely when he noticed a certain violet-haired faunus quietly following his strides.

"Oh hey! Your still here. Sorry about that. Must've been really loud huh?" The mute faunus just shrugged and shook her head. The headphone-clad teen just took this as a sign to keep talking.

"Hey Luppy! Can I call you that? You look like a canine faunus. Maybe a dog? Anyways, what do you think is the guy up there's gender?" The violet-haired faunus tilted her head side-ways in a curious matter as if asking "Why?".

"Beacuse I would like to know what gender Oum is before he ******* me six ways to sunday." Answered Rej with a grin.

The young female rolled her eyes at the teen's crude joke, said teen laughing at it.

"Hahahaha. Hehe. I was a little bit to crude wasn't I?" Deadpanned the teen. The female faunus gestured back:

"I don't get it. What does your statement have to do with Oum?."

"Huh, really? Well, my stop is here. Locker number 013" Anounced Rej to no one in particular.

Chamomile tuggged on the sleeve of his jacket to get his attention. When she did, the wolf faunus gestured:

"I am afraid that our meeting ends here. I have to go a little bit farther to locker 700."

"Oh well thanks anyways for putting up with my crap. Good-!" Said Rej, before he could even finish his farewell, the wolf faunus was already gone.

"...bye. *# *$ dammit, now where can I find another short and quirky girl."He wouldn't tell anybody, but he sort of has a short girl fetish. Or any woman that had a skirt on ages 13-30m The headphone-clad teen quickly opened his locker to take his combat clothing out. He didn't really need to deposit his weapon-seeing as it could shrink down the size of a ring- but he took it out of his pocket nontheless. He quickly stabbed it at his hand to make it grow into it's proportional nunchuck-like-but-not-really form.

Rej slowly examined the 6 foot long piece of metal before him. He had done some modifications on the weapon to make it more lethal. Magnum Tesla now had sharp, curved, golden blades in the bottom part of the handle and could separate into two pieces, both reconnectable if you stuck the two handles together. Speaking of which, the handle was now in a dark blue color with gold outlines all over it, along with a few buttons to allow a few certain things to happen. After he loaded the Magnum Tesla with fire type dust rounds, he put some aura into it and allowed the weapon to shrink back into it's ring form. The headphone clad teenager sighed. He looked at the locker once more and decided to open it again.

A solemn look crossed his face as he opened his back pack and took out an old, previous version of a scroll. Rej took a peek at the time and then looked around him. There were still a lot of people.

"Well, I guess there's still some time. I should call her, Oum knows she's gonna have a fit if I don't." Rej muttered to himself while scratching the back of his head. The scroll finally began to ring and Rej placed it near his ear.

"Hey..."

 _Twitch_

"So, Pyrrha. Have you given any thought to whose team you wanted to be on? I'm sure everyone would be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself."

 _Twitch_

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure. I was planning to let the chips fall where they may."

 _Twitch_

Chamomile Raven's ears twitched for nth time as she waited for the two taller girls to finish their talk. They were blocking the path to her locker after all. She waited for a few more minutes, even tapping on the Schnee heiress' back, only to receive a rude 'shoo' gesture.

A small vein appeared on Chamomile's head due to the pair's continued ignorance of her. Well, technically it was only the girl in white, but the invincible girl didn't give a single $&*^ either, so they could both go to hell for all Chamomile cared.

When the wolf faunus finally had enough, another girl (a squirrel faunus) slinked behind the white, witch, b$tch of Atlas and attempted to talk to the heiress.

"U-um, can you please-"

"Can't you see we're talking here? Why don't you scurry off? Degenerate." The last part was added as a whisper, but having superior senses, both faunus heard it. The squirrel faunus walked off dejectedly. The wolf faunus shook her head and gave the taller faunus a sympathetic look. A look that was quickly replaced with one of contempt when the violet haired teen whipped her head to the noisy pair (Weiss was doing most of the talking, Pyrrha was just sheepishly going along with it. But Chamomile couldn't find it in herself to give a $& $ about that technicality).

'Hmm, recommended action would be to activate semblance and displace the obstacles. The drawback, however, would be the loss of aura and energy. Additionally, the obstacles might get agitated.' The logical part of Chamomile's brain analyzed. It took her about 0.005 seconds to decide her actions.

Suddenly, a thin, violet wall of energy appeared between the Mistralian redhead and the white-clad teenager. Slowly, a part of the wall separated and pushed the heiress back. Chamomile and the squirrel faunus had already stepped to side at this point so that they could avoid the fall of the Ice Queen. Said Ice Queen looked pissed beyond belief when the wall finally dissipated, only leaving Chamomile standing next to a shocked redhead nonchalantly opening her locker.

"WHO DARES? Did you not see me talking? How uncouth of..." the raider of white clothing suddenly stopped when she realized who she was talking to.

"Are you-?! Wait, you're the new charity case of the Ravens aren't you?"

As if the racist, egotistical, narcissist hadn't antagonize Chamomile enough already, the particular comment put her in Chamomile's hitlist.

"Right! You're the fifth one right? Off course you'd be an uncouth, rude, degenerate." Now, the last comment wasn't enough to anger Chamomile enough to the point of no return, but it was still a pretty hurtful. The wolf faunus'stoic mask dropped ever so slightly, but no one saw it. Oh right, I forgot to mention that even through all of this, Chamomile had a mask of calmness on her face. She's such a trooper, isn't she.

"Weiss, I think that's enough. The girl has clearly been waiting to open her locker for awhile now." The Greek themed redhead intervened. Clearly, she felt a bit uncomfortable in this situation.

"Nonsense! The degenerate could've waited. We were finishing up. This is great-!"

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." A blonde newcomer said with a tone of confidence. Although Chamomile knew it was just a facade. She was an expert in reading people, even if it didn't take one to know that this Arc kid wasn't as confident as he seemed.

"You again?" The snow-white heiress pratically shrieked.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." The spear-maiden stated, actually trying to sound friendly. The poor boy just swatted her away, though.

"So, Weiss..." Chamomile tuned out the rest, realizing that due to the blonde boy's distraction, now was the oppurtune time to go to her locker. Before that, she turned around to see that the poor squirrel faunus was still sighing dejectedly. The violet-haired faunus knocked on the locker the girl was leaning on to get her attention.

"Hnn?"

Chamomile simply pointed to the now un-blocked way to their lockers. The faunus girl's eyes widened.

"Thank you so much!"

Chamomile followed suit, heading to her locker as well. She took a quick glance at the spear-maiden, the Arc kid, and the Ice Queen. They were still engaged in a conversation, well if you could call THAT a conversation.

Chamomile sighed and just opened her locker. Her weapon of choice was one of the few things sitting there. Ammo, spare parts, and some pieces of clothing were the other few things that had been left after Chamomile took out her 4 1/2 foot tall Rifle/grappling hook/staff hybrid. She had taken out a few of its' parts to lessen its weight and increase the things speed and efficiency.

The only other thing that changed was the addition of a bayonette, and a new color scheme. It now had a violet outline with gray and black motifs all over it. The brightest color on it, however, was a vibrant yellow Raven insignia (think of Batman's insignia, but thinner and smaller) near the rifle's barrel. Chamomile took great pride in that insignia, because that meant she was part of the family.

'I promise, I won't betray your trust in me.' Was a thought that flowed through her mind.

"KYAAAH!"

The girly screams came from a Jaune Arc that was sen flying back to a wall. A spear/javelin sticking to his hoodie.

 _"Attention, all first year students please report to the cliffside near Emerald forest. I repeat please report to the cliffside near Emerald forest. Normally, Ms. Goodwitch would've been the one to do this announcement... but something has come up. Also, the cafeteria will be closed for repairs, management, and renovations. Thank you for your time and get your asses up here."_ As soon as the announcement was stated, the heiress walked towards the exit of the locker, her trusty Myrtenaster strapped to her belt buckle. She passed the poor blonde knight, not even sparing him a glance. The Mistralian redhead following suit after her but stopping shortly to take her spear/rifle out of the wall that Jaune was pinned to.

"Sorry about that. Nice to meet you, Jaune."

""Likewise..."

Afterwards Pyrrha walked away. Chamomile also passed by Jaune, and if she could, she would've 'tsk'ed.

 **\- -##-**

 **Half an hour later-Cliff side-Outskirts of Beacon.**

The aspiring students were all lined up in a single horizontal line facing the Emerald forest. Professor's Ozpin and Castillo Oobleck standing in front of them. The latter started to speak.

"Hello students to-be. I am Professor Castillo Oobleck and the initiation that you are about to be a part of is going to take place here, there, and all over the forest even through the quarry. Any questions?" A few students raised their hands, but the green haired professor just ignored them.

"Now a few words from our oh-so charming headmaster." Said headmaster was casually sipping on a cup of coffee before stepping forward.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." A few students tilted their heads as a chorus of "Huuuh?"s were heard.

"As you may have heard, you will be receiving your partners today. Which happens to be the first person that you make eye contact with." As the words left Ozpin's mouth, a wave of panic flooded through the group of teenagers, just as Castillo Oobleck started to laugh his ass off.

"Ahh yes! You should also prepare your own landing strategy. And please don't hesitate to destroy anyhting in your path... or you will die."

"Any questions?" Most people would swear that the headmaster was sarcastic, but it was really hard to tell. A few students raised their hands, but Ozpin just ignored them. Castillo Oobleck, who was behind Ozpin whispered something to the headmaster.

"I almost forgot, due to the abnormally large amount of initiate-ies this year, a few of you will be having their initiation on the Cobalt Canyon around the east of Emerald Forest. Instead of a landing strategy, I hope you have a swimming one."

A lot of students did a double-take and a chorus of "Wha-!?"s were heard. A few more students raised their hands, but again, they were ignored.

"Now, we will commence the initiation in three, two, one." As soon as these words left Ozpin's mouth a student from the far left was launched to the sky. A few miliseconds later, a student from the far right fell as a hole was opened below him. The aspiring students all started to be thrown into the air or engulfed by the earth until only one was left. Jaune.

"Um, err. Is it to late to back ouUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!" The poor blonde didn't even get to finish his sentence. Afterwards, only Ozpin and Castillo Oobleck were left on the cliffside.

"This is going to be an interesting year, hmm?"

"When is it ever not interesting?"

"Touché."

 **10 ft. Below the cliff side**

The bowels of Beacon seemed to be just that. Bowels. Dark, deep, and very small in space. Fortunately for Chamomile Ravens, she was used to that environment. Despite the darkness of said hole, her violet clothing was visible, albeit a bit unnoticeable. Her long violet hair was billowing above her as she fell, looking as wavy as ever. A warm and somehow itchy feeling crept unto her back and sides as a reminder of her protective violet kevlar/leather jacket hybrid (with a bit of yellow )that fit her perfectly. A cold feeling hit her lower body when her violet and black skirt fluttered in the air with her. The only thing underneath were her underwear and a pair of black leggings that reached her upper thighs. Her footwear (which consisted of a pair of violet combat boots with heels)covered her legs all the way to her shins.

The hole she was currently free falling in was quite dim, and she wouldn't be able to hear anything if it wasn't for her faunus senses. Specifically, her hearing.

Currently though,she didn't like what she was hearing. Water.

'Did the staff want to kill the students? Seriously, it's like they went a bit overboard.'

-#-

"Achhooo!" Castillo Oobleck sneezed.

-'-#-#-#-

A stream of water followed Chamomile downwards into the abyss. With her rifle(with bayonette)/grappling hook hybrid in hand she began to think of a plan to slow down her fall and get out of the seemingly endless tunnel of darkness.

'And Dick wonders why I hate water slides. Or water parks in general.' The dry thought came to the wolf faunus as she concentrated deeply to use her semblance properly.

At that moment, her entire demeanor changed as the wolf faunus' mind was entirely blank except for one thing. Survive.

'Analysis of situation complete. Falling from the top of the cliff side into a hole with speeds around 55 mph. Obstacles include insufficient amount of space to activate my grappling hook, a gushing stream of water following me, and an untold amount of seconds before I fall to the ground. Change in the direction is unknown. My senses have pinpoited a draft of air heading in the same direction as me. Recommended action? Activate semblance.' And that she did.

A pink construct made of aura/energy (?) appeared above her head, halting the stream of water's advance just in time. Any second later and Chamomile would've been doused with water that had questionable quality.

'The next course of action would be to find out what height I'm falling so that I can know whether I should speed up or slow down.' Chamomile then activated her semblance again so that it would be an ever expanding thin line of dark violet. It's purpose? Well, to find out how far her distance to the ground is before she goes splat. How does it do that? It extends until it hits the ground and when it does Chamomile will feel it.

Thump

The sound filled the wolf faunus' ears as she cocked back the action-lever mechanism of her rifle and aimed it at the ground.A clip of bullets were released and sbe quickly replaced them with another batch. Her pointing finger was immediately placed beside the trigger as if by rote. She then shot at the ground, a large sound filling the bowels and even drowning out the gush of water.

The shot actually accomplishes something as the gun recoils violently and slows her fall to a crawl. The clip that Chamomile used was actually a failed atrempt at making explosion rounds. It caused too much recoil for any normal user to use so it was scrapped. The Ravens have found a use for it's recoil the recoil isn't enough to stop it completely though. So she shoots again. This time more than once decreasing her accelaration further. She could now see the ground and shited her position so that she landed on her feet. Sweat poured down her face as she looked up.

'Obstacle one is remedied. Now to release the stream of water from my semblance to avoid to much aura consumption . Calculated time before the gush of water catches up, 10 seconds. Commencing release in three, two, one.' The water that had been stopped by Chamomile's semblance now started to fall. It was even faster now because the water had increased exponentially in the short time it was blocked off.

The wolf faunus was sprinting as fast as she could to avoid being drowned by the large stream of water that was tailing her. There was still a sizable distance between her and the gushing water, but the same could be said for her and the faint light that she theorized was an exit.

Fortunately, there was enough space for her to spin her rifle/grappling hook hybrid and change it to grappling hook mode.

Drip

Her amber eyes narrowed when she heard the approaching stream of water. She aimed the rifle carefully. Her breathing slowed and she began to sprint even faster. Chamomile kept her weapon up. She wasn't gonna shoot until it was the right time.

Wooosh

The wave of water was closing in on her. Her normally stoic face morphed into annoyed/frustrated one, biting her lip in the process. The light was now brighter, dhe could even see the scenery was so close. A few more seconds...

'NOW!' She screamed internally.

The violet haired faunus' slender fingers slid towards the trigger of the grappling hook and pressed it immediately. The claw quickly shot out to her targeted area. The area of the roof that was closest to the opening.

When she heard the metallic clank she held on to her weapon, clutching it even tighter as she whizzed past the air along with it. Right on time too, because the wave of water was a mere few inches behind her. Heck, a few strands of her hair was wet.

However, because of her rush, she forgot to scope out the suroundings before being flung out of the hole (her weapon was transformed back into its rifle mode). That proved to be a problem. Yeah sure, she avoided drowning. But now can she avoid falling to her death?

Strangely though, she could hear faint cheers of joy from somewhere.

'I think I know who that is.'

-# -

In Vytal, there were various wonders of nature that were very eye catching and beautiful. The Cobalt Canyon wasn't any of those things. It was mostly just a large space with a lot of different boulders, rocks, even bigger rocks. Those weren't the weirdest part about this place. See, when you fall to the bottom of the canyon, there is little to no light because of the various rock formations above. Another thing worse than that was the labyrinthine path that you had to walk through. That is if you even survive the fall. Let us hope that these teenagers would, because it would be a short story if they didn't.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT F***** MIND WOULD BE HAPPY AT A SITUATION LIKE THIS?!" Normally, people would say that Justine was a calm, level-headed, and rational person who seldom sweared.

This was not one of those moments.

It wasn't really as much of her fault as it was the world's. At least that what she thought. She was just having a really bad day. First, Ysaac managed to antoganize a faunus, then missed breakfast due to some idiots destroyed the cafeteria, and then she nearly got drowned by a pseudo-waterfall, and finally, now she was free faling to certain death while some other guy is freaking screaming for joy near her.

Also, her expensive clothing was wet and ruined by said pseudo-waterfall. She was currently wearing a maroon jacket constructed from a polymer-graphine weave. It wasn't really that affected by the water due it's unique weave, but her emerald green (battle) skirt and scarlet leggings felt really heavy due to the water. Her shin high black boots with red laces were not that wet eaither, but she could feel water in them and it annoyed her so much. Plus, some other... clothing in her body were extremely damp and moist.

The girl clad in (mostly) red gripped her weapon tightly, slightly thankful that it didn't get that wet. Her weapon was a bow-like/looking with a red and green color scheme. But really, it wasn't much of a bow rather than just making a high-tech and concave staff with a bonus of shooting bullets from ifs center-most part, which also had a large arrow head as it's chamber hole (meaning it has an arrow head that is sort of it's hole for the bullet to come out). But it had one unique function that separated it from other weaons.

See, this bad boy had two handles, one for normal options, and another for advanced options. You know how stroller bags have one handle that's just stuck there and another that could be extened? Take that and put it on a pseudo-bow and you will get the bows greatest advantage. See when you extended the second handle, a small scope pops out of the pseudo-bow's side and you will get the option to shoot the following (Look, Im going to explain the inner workings of this shit later. Hear is the abridged version): Multiple kinds of dust bullets (excluding water, earth, and air), rubber bullets, high-caliber sniper rounds, .50 caliber bullets, and the ever so expensive explosion rounds. So yeah you had a lot of uses for this thing.

Unfortunately though, some of Justine's ammo got wet, and a few were left dry. Hahaha! Sucks to be her right?

Clearly, saying that she had a bad day was like saying that the Human-Faunus war was a mild nuiscance. It was an understatement.

Let's recap shall we? There's a soaking wet, sleep lacking, and hungry, teenaged adoloscent girl was currently falling to the ground with no guarantee of survival along with abunch of other teenagers.

And if you thought that it couldn't get any worse, a flock of Nevermore suddenly started to fly towards Justine and the other teenagers. All of these factors were just tooo much for the poor girl and she finally snapped.

"AAAARRRGHHH! THAT'S IT!" Roared the crimson eyed girl, purple domes of energy appeared all around her and all of the Nevermore that came even close to her were annihalated, and the other ones chose to wisely avoidd her chosing to go for a certain heaphone-clad teen nearby. Only, they met a similar fate of death from that teenager.

It only took a few minute for the entire flock to be completely massacred by the group of hormonal teenagers. Good thing that Grimm carcasses disintegrate into nothingness shortlh after, or there would be an entire graveyard full of dead/fried Nevermore right about now.

The archer sighed as she watched the remainder of her pink domes disipate. She really needed to control her semblance better. Thankfully there was a lot of space and no one was hurt. Wait a minute, weren't there other students that were free falling along with her? Where were they? And why is the ground getting closer?

Justine's eyes widened like saucers as she realized something. She was very, very, very close to becoming a stain on the ground. The archer looked up to see that the other intiatees had begun to prepare their own landing strategies. Some were shooting ice dust downwards, some were using there semblance, and... wait, did that guy just ride his own shuriken like a flying saucer?

'Crap, I got to distracted by tose Nevermores. Dammit! What can I do? Stupid,stupid, stupid! What should I do?!' Justine panicked. Her pseudo-bow wasn't even equipped with trick arrows, or arrows in general. It was almost useless in this situation. Shooting out explosion rounds was practically useless since it wouldn't have enough recoil to stop my fall, only slightly alter it. Shooting ice dust could be substantial, if she wasn't falling at 1000000 centimeters per second, in which case she would also become a stain. Albeit on ice but she'd still die. Wait a minute, what if she used both?

An idea formed through Justine's head as she fell right through one of the canyon's big cracks that led to a large complex system of caverns. It became very dark, and incredibly hard to see anything, but with what the archer was going to do,it didn't matter. She spun around while falling to find out if she had a lot of space. She didn't hit and/or touch anything so she assumed that it was a wide space.

With that in mind she extended her bow's second handle and grabbed onto the first. First off, the archer switched her ammunition into fire type dust bullets, and then she shot a few rounds downwards to shed some light in the dark place. Afterwards she found out that she was very close to goin splat on the gound. Justine hastily switched her ammuntion to ice type dust bullets and ointed it diagonally downwards. She then began to spin around while firing it non-stop froming an ice slide of sorts. With a lot of skill and precision, she quickly switched back her ammunition into explosion rounds and pointed it to the wall opposite to the ice slide and began to explosion bullets there, the recoil pushing her back and propelling her towards the wall with the ice slide. She concentrated a part of her aura to her back to avoid some injuries and soften the pain before she crashed to the wall and landed on the ice slide.

"UNGH!" Justine grunted in pain as she began to slide downwards along the slide.

'Note to self, never do that again.' She thought before she landed safely on the ground, albeit a bit hurt due to her improvised plan.

The archer looked towards the straight pathway that layed before her. The crimson-eyed teen could barely see anyhting due to the pathway being as pitch black as her hair. Not wanting to be surprised again, Justine switched her ammunition into fire type dust and pulled the trigger causing the tunnel to be lit up slightly.

Justine groaned as she realized the work that had been layed out before her.

"Today is such a great day." Muttered the archer with sarcasm.

-#-#- -

"HMPH!" Kenshin grunted, doing a parkour roll to slightly break his fall was not as safe as he thought.

"Argh. That's going to be sore tomorrow." The guitarist said, gesturing to his back. He wiped off some of the dirt and dust that had been on his white hoodie and dark blue jeans. He quickly looked around to see if there were other teenagers that were near. After seeing none, he started to walk, careful not to fall on of the cracks.

Oh right, I forgot to mention, Kenshin is on TOP of the canyon right now. As in he is currently traversing one of the steepest and most dangerous terrains on the land of Vytal. The guitarist was a bit shocked that he there were no other people that got on top besides him, but he had no complaints. He was far more used to working alone after all.

So he walked, and walked, and walked, and walked. Kenshin grew a bit tired of walking, he could not see the temple, so that meant it was probably underneath the cracks, meaning he had to go down. With a heavy sigh, the guitarist tried to find a crack to jump in, but fate had other plans.

"Grrr..." A low, animalistic growl sounded out across the spun around towards the origin of the sound faster than a beyblade. With his guitar in hand he poised himself for a battle stance just in time to block a downward slash from a Beowolf.

(Music begins here: Blue Exorcist opening 2 In My World by NateWantsToBattle)

A kick in the gut forced the Beowolf to back away for a moment. But that was all that Kenshin needed as he jabbed body of the guitar at the Beowolf's chest making the Grimm cry out in pain before Kenshin silenced it with a strum of his guitar.

"That was just the omega wasn't it? Th entire pack is probably going to follow suit." Even though Kenshin sounded unsure of his statement, he was proven correct when other Beowolves started to appear and attack him. The first one was quickly dispatched with a simple upward swing of Kenshin's guitar. The second and third came at him at the same time, albeit from opposite sides. The guitarist simply strummed his guitar, causing it to shoot bullets at the one in front him (killing it in the process) and simply jabbing the other end of his guitar right at the Beowolf behind him. It didn't die but that was soon remedied when Kenshin slammed the heavy guitar onto the Grimm's back.

By this time multiple Beowolves converged upon him, but Kenshin was ready. The guitarist gripped his guitar's riff tightly and spun around in a wide arc. It was a move meant to buy Kenshin a few moments, and boy did he use those moments to their fullest. First, Kenshin played the C chord and unleashed a blast of ice to the Beowolves in front of him, giving them a bit of a cold treatment.

He quickly followed up with an F chord to his right, burning all the Beowolves in that direction. Kenshin quickly noticed that the other Beowolves had recovered because he ducked right in time from a slash that would've taken his head off. The guitarist countered the Beowolf with an elbow that was followed up with a guitar slam to the neck. Wasting no time, Kenshin played the E chord causing a surge of lightning to electricute a the Beowolf in front of him.

"GRRAAAHH!" Roared a Beowolf to his left, this one was a bit more armored and bigger than the rest, so Kenshin assumed that he was the alpha. This Beowolf tried to scratch Kenshin's face off, but Kenshin blocked the attack with bis guitar's riff right on time. The guitarist grit his teeth as he realized how much stronger this certain Beowolf was compared to the others.

It actually made him budge.

Kenshin quickly snapped out of his realization and kicked the Beowolf back whilst moving away from it at the same time. The Beowolf was all over Kenshin in a few seconds though as it lunged at the guitarist. Realizing that he couldn't parry, block, or counter in time, Kenshin jumped to the side to avoid getting lunged at by the Beowolf.

Unfortunately for the Grimm, Kenshin saw an opening at that moment. The brunette teenager tightened his grip on his guitar's riff, preparing for an upward diagonal strike. The Beowolf was taken by complete surprise as it felt an immense pain in it's abdominal regions. It looked to its side and saw Kenshin striking it skywards sending the Grimm sprawling to the ground. It tried to get up but a mighty slam silenced the creature.

(End music)

There was one thing Kenshin was wrong about though.

That was not the alpha.

Because the alpha, was right behind him.

Kenshin realized this a bit too late though as he blocked a bit too late. He was sent flying a few feet by the Grimm's vicious back hand.

"Unnnggh. Okay, I was wrong, this is definitely the alpha." Muttered Kenshin as he stood up, readying himself for the upcoming fight. The Alpha looked very intimidtaing. It had bone plating across it's chest, arms, shins, stomach, back, and head. The size was also different. A normal Beowolf was about 5 feet tall while standing, this one was at least 8 feet tall. The primal Grimm let out a blood curdling roar, attempting to scare it's opponent away. This did not deter the guitarist, however, it just got him more serious.

In fact he activated his Semblance. Although at first, it might seem useless at a time like this, it still had one great function. You see, not only does Kenshin's semblance allow him to sense everythng with aura in 30 feet radius, it also gave him the ability to pinpoint their weaknesses. And Kenshin noticed that most if not all of the Alpha's body was protected, except for one important part. The neck. Kneshin prepared to strike that specific part when another individual entered his radar.

(Music begins here: Noragami opening 1 Hello Sleepwalkers/ Goy wa Machiawase NateWantsToBattle)

A figure in blue (literally) flew into the scene crashed onto the Alpha's back with enough force to send it crashing to the ground. It quickly jumped off of the Alpha Beowolf's back and went into a fighting stance. It was Rej! But Kenshin doesn't know him so to him it was just a random student wearing headphones and had a weird kunai chain-like weapon.

"Heh. Is that all you've got bone head? C'mon hit me with your best shot!" Taunted the head-phone clad teen. The Alpha happily obliged with a horizontal slash, but the boy who loved color blue just side-stepped away from the Alpha. And then he fired point blank at the Grimm's hard head causing to cry out in pain. Normally, this would've killed a normal Beowolf, but it only served to agitate the Alpha even more. The Alpha let out a primal roar and lunged at Rej knocking him to the ground. But, the teenager steel had a cocky grin on his face. The Alpha tried to bite that smirk of his face, only to be stopped by the Magnum Tesla's chains.

'Should I use it now? Nah.' Thought the headphone wearing teen before the Beowolf above him raised it's right claw, obviously preparing for a strike.

"Y'know, I usally save the kissing for the second date. But with you, there is no second date." Quipped the teen before he mule kicked the Alpha skwards.

Only for it to be caught in Kenshin's powerful swing sending the Alpha crashing a few feet away. Rej sprang up almost instantly in a fighting stance.

"You got some nice moves with that guitar of yours." Complimented Rej.

"Thanks. But I prefer to call her Sofia." Replied the brunette.

"Ah, so I take it you're one of those sentimental namers, huh?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself." Was the short reply from Kenshin before he and the head-phone clad teen leapt out of the way from the Alpha's lunge. Rej was the first to launch an attack as he swung his Magnum Tesla at the Grimm, managing to land a hit on the creatures neck. Kenshin quickly followed up with an uppwards swing lifting the alpha off its feet. The elder Grimm didn't even seem detered when it landed on the ground and quickly dashed at it's foes. More specifically, the quip-spewing one. It tried to jab it's claws at the black-and-blunette's chest only to be stopped when the teen wrapped Magnum Tesla's chains around said claw and used the momentum to redirect the attack towards Kenshin.

"Batter up!" Greeted the loud mouthed teenager. Kenshin nodded and readied himself for a home run smash, but the Alpha had other plans. You see, you don't survive for centuries without learning a few tricks, and this Grimm was planning to pull one out of his sleeves. The old creature spun in midair, preparing for the right moment to strike. When Sofia hit the Alpha on the chest, it latched onto the guitar's body and hung on to it like a lifeline.

To bad for the guitarist, the additional weight of the Alpha was too much and he accidentally let go of Sofia.

"Oh cra-!" The brunette didn't even have time to curse before the Alpha was upon him again, aiming for his unprotected head. Rej had other plans though, as he vaulted over Kenshin and kicked the Alpha right between it's eyes. This momentarily halted the elder Grimm's assault, and the headphone clad teen pressed on his attack. He whipped Magnum Tesla at the Alpha's exposed neck, causing the old Beowolf to hiss in pain, but a slash soon followed.

(Music end)

Rej saw this coming and quickly grabbed onto the Alpha Beowolf's unattacking shoulder used it as a leverage to vault over the creature's bony spine. The Alpha followed up quite quickly and tried to swat Rej away with a back hand but said teen was fast enough to dodge the blow. This caused Rej to go on the defensive, the elder Beowolf hacking and slashing away at him. When the headphone clad teen was finally going to use his Semblance, the Alpha Beowolf was suddenly frozen in place he looked over the frozen Grimm and saw that it was Kenshin who had done it,Sofia finally back in hand.

(Music begins: Soul Resonance, Soul Eater opening 1)

The guitarist rushed down the (frozen)Alpha with a quick slam to the back, cracking the ice and some of the Grimm's bony plates. Meanwhile Rej smirked and stabbed the Alpha Beowolf's left eye, making a hole on the ice in the process. But the headphone clad teen wasn't done yet, pulling the Magnum Tesla's trigger from inside it's eye causing a part of the Alpha's head to be blown off.

Kenshin then swung Sofia towards the partially frozen Beowolf's side, breaking off a few bony plates in the process. With one last mighty swing, the Alpha Beowolf was sent flying skywards, mostly broken out of ice by now.

Rej smirked and took advantage of this. He threw one of Magnum Tesla's handles at the Alpha's leg, wrapokng the chains around it in the process. A quick tug on the chains sent the Grimm back to the ground faster than the Flash could run across a hallway. Only, it didn't hit the ground. It had a meeting with Rej's foot.

The Alpha Beowolf layed on the ground trying to get up, but another slam from Abigael kept the beast at bay. The lasting it saw was two teenagers standing above him before it got stabbed in the neck with Magnum Tesla.

(Music end.)

"So I guess this means were partners, huh?" The headphone clad stated.

"Yep, pretty much." Replied Kenshin, he ws currently examining the Alpha's corpse to see if it was really dead. After all, one could never be too sure.

"Tch. Just keep your hands on your weapon guitar hero, and we'll be fine."

"The name's Kenshin."

"Well my name's Rej. Don't wear it out." Said the headphone clad teen with a cocky tone.

"C'mon slowpoke. I saw a really large crack in the middle of this canyon. I think that's where the Relics are. Let's go!" Kenshin thought of it for a while, and he decided that it was probably the best course of action.

'Ugh. This is going to be a long day.' Thought Kenshin as he began to follow Rej.

 **A/N I'm sorry for the late update. don't worry, the next update will happen faster. Probably a week later.**


End file.
